


Knowing Which Way the Wind Blows

by starghost



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starghost/pseuds/starghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Which Way the Wind Blows

There are three things that bother Rosencrantz as he falls asleep to the rocking of the boat.  
  
One: That the letter is his friend's death sentence, and while he can't think of a reason it should happen, he can't think of a reason to stop it. He barely recognizes Hamlet, doesn't remember anything about him except what he has learned since their reunion at Elsinore.  
  
Two: That Guildenstern is plagued by some intense desire to figure everything out and he never will. That if he doesn't, it will tear him apart. Rosencrantz isn't sure what he would do without Guildenstern, without the questions and the search for answers. If Guildenstern were suddenly gone, and he were left to find his way, Rosencrantz doesn't know where he would go. He tightens his arms around the pillow.  
  
Three: That without a past, they have no future.


End file.
